Charming Luck
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A continuation of the storyline from the first Parasite Eve game, and a new prospect for Kunihiko Madea.


Charming Luck  
  
Note: This is my first "Parasite Eve" fan fiction that is somewhat based on the RPG. So, if I take a few liberties here, please don't sue me...Because, I don't have a lawyer.  
  
"I'll give it a week."—Terk's response to Tarzan in love, Disney's Tarzan  
  
"I remember the day that I met you. The politics were already strong. I think you knew like me that it would never work, and I'm surprised that it even lasted so long."—Lyrics from "If Only" sung by Information Society  
  
Chapter 1—Love Is Something You Simply Can't Deny  
  
Kunihiko had pondered what Daniel had told him earlier on their rollicking adventure to stop "Eve". "If you keep studying like that, you're never going to get a girl. Man, get some other interests...and then maybe...", he heard in his mind, cutting the thought off about right there. He was a scientist, he loved reading books, and he wanted to learn as much as possible. The theory of mitochondria had intrigued him, and he had even learned that Aya and Eve were sisters. Now, that was ironic. But, Aya, strong-willed, (sometimes bull-headed) and warrior spirited was able to thwart her sisters plans, at least for now. Only Eve and Eve alone knew if she wanted to take vengeance on her own death. (But it would be foolish if she did...) Kunihiko had an interesting thought cross his mind as he was reading a book he had picked about AI's. "I wonder if Aya is still holding onto those "good luck" charms I gave her.", he thought. For once he was thinking about something other than science. He felt his heart speed up, and felt himself sweat over the thought of Aya wearing that skin- tight black dress. He swallowed hard. "No, I mustn't become too fond of her. A love for such a golden-haired angel simply wouldn't last.", he thought, adjusting his collar. But, no matter how hard he tried to forget about Aya and do something else...He kept on seeing her face, here, there...Everywhere he looked. "What is wrong with me ?!", he thought, rushing to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. For once, he actually looked good. He was clean-shaven, his hair was well combed and he felt confident about his appearance. When did he start being so persistent in his looks ? He had never been tidy before...Before he met Aya.  
  
Kunihiko looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his face was bright red. "I'm, I'm blushing ?", he thought. He couldn't believe a scientific heart like his could ever have the capability for love, but that was another stereotype that was now leaving him...and this time for good. He thought, "If I want to be brave, I'll have to call her. I'll take her out on a date." He wanted to go somewhere rather expensive. He could take her to a nice Japanese restaurant he knew of in New York. He hit his fist to his left palm and said, "Yes ! That's it ! That's what I'll do, I'll impress her !" He quickly changed into a tuxedo, rushed back to the bathroom to look at himself and straighten any loose pieces of hair. He slicked the loose pieces of hair back, dabbed a little light musk on his neck and wrists, and looked at his watch. "It's 7:00 p.m. I hope she's home.", he said, walking back to his phone. He sat down on his couch, watching American TV. There seemed to be nothing good on during Saturday nights. He called Aya, and took a deep breath. He felt for one of his Japanese luck charms in his right pants pocket. "Ah, good. God be with me, and good luck be by my side.", he breathed quietly. Aya answered, and Kunihiko perked up a little, feeling his heart beat quicken with every sweet word she said. "Why, hello, Kunihiko ! What's up ?", she questioned. Kunihiko laughed. "Oh, the same old thing. I have been out to see some good films lately...But, I wanted to ask you something.", Kunihiko answered. "Oh, what's that ?", Aya questioned. "I-I was wondering...would you like to go out to eat at Okinawa ?", Kunihiko answered. He smiled, and kept his fingers crossed. "You'd be willing to take me out tonight ? Oh, you're too much ! You're wonderful !", Aya said. Kunihiko's smile was huge. "So, that's a 'yes' ?", Kunihiko questioned, a little dreamily. "Of course it is !", Aya said. "Alright. Then, I shall arrive at your place soon and pick you up.", Kunihiko said. "Goodbye. See you soon.", Aya said. "Bye.", Kunihiko answered, finally hanging up the phone. He felt so powerful at that moment. Never in his life had he had the pleasure of taking a girl out on a date ! He didn't want to get overconfident or act too cocky about this matter. So, he cleansed his mind for a couple seconds and then, went to his car.  
  
Chapter 2—The Date  
  
Kunihiko drove his maroon colored Jaguar to Aya's house, and honked the horn. "Please God, let her be wearing the skin-tight black dress.", he thought, a little seductively. Aya was wearing her favorite silk black dress. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Kunihiko felt a lump grow in his throat and he said to himself, "Stay calm. Make tonight memorable." Then, he drove to Okinawa and found a parking space close to the entrance.  
  
Everything was going according to Kunihiko's plan, although he didn't have any reservations at Okinawa. He knew some of the Japanese people that worked there and had become good friends with them, so they let him have a discount. "Hi, Akira !", Kunihiko said to one of his friends, quietly. Akira gave him a playful wink and pointed back at him playfully. The manager gave a scowling glance to Akira and Akira straightened his relaxed pose. He then rushed to the kitchen and began busily preparing the next meals for other customers.  
  
Kunihiko and Aya were seated at a table, next to some windows. "So, why didn't you ever go back to Japan ?", Aya asked, her hands folded under her chin. Kunihiko felt sweat accumulating on his brow. He pulled a small paper fan out of his left pants pocket, and began fanning himself. "I became so in love with New York I never wanted to leave.", he said, swallowing hard. He took a drink of the complimentary water. Aya fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh.", she said. There was a brief pause. "Are you still keeping the Japanese luck charms I gave you ?", Kunihiko asked. Aya tenderly smiled, looking like an angel. "Yes, I am. They keep me company.", Aya answered. Kunihiko felt his heart pounding against his ribcage, the pounding so hard that he felt his heart would break his ribs ! He took another swallow of water. Soon, the waiter came and Kunihiko calmed down. "Hello, Terri !", Kunihiko said, waving, hand behind head, as usual. It was obvious that he was a little embarrassed to have one of his acquaintances waiting on him, but actually he was quite flattered. So was Terri. "What will it be ?", Terri asked. "Well, I'm thinking of getting sushi and I will buy a drink for the both of us. What do you prefer ?", Kunihiko said, his eyes twinkling. Aya was very touched by this kind gesture. "Grape wine.", she said. "Ah, perfect. That's exactly what I drink !", Kunihiko said. Aya giggled. Terri raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me you were such a stud before, Maeda ?" "Terri...Please, just take Aya's order and be nice or I'll have to hurt you.", Kunihiko threatened. Terri became serious. "And, for you, Miss ?", she asked, straightening her apron. Terry's black eyes were focused on Kunihiko. She couldn't believe that he actually was dating. But, anything could happen... "I'll have some shrimp tempura.", Aya said. "Yes, excellent choice. The tempura here is magnificent...I guarantee you'll love it !", Terri said, quickly walking away with the order and making her way to the kitchen.  
  
"So, Kunihiko, that was another one of your friends ?", Aya said, catching on as she usually did. "Yes. Terri's a nice girl. She tends to be a little nosy. She's only a child. She's about 12 years old.", Kunihiko said. "She didn't look it. She looked about 7 to me !", Aya said, bewildered by Terri's age. "That's only because of her tiny stature. She's a late bloomer...", Kunihiko said, chuckling a little. "What's so funny, Kunihiko ?", Aya questioned, curiously. "Well, I was just thinking about how much she reminds me of myself at that age. So full of questions and wonder. And, children are so fortunate. They never have to worry about things like money or...love.", Kunihiko said, blushing as he looked into Aya's emerald eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, and the most amazing figure. She was more Japanese than she was American, but she would never admit that to anyone for fear she would be looked down upon.  
  
Suddenly, Terri came out of the kitchen with the Grape Wine and the food. She placed Aya's food in front of her first and then, Kunihiko's food in front of him. She then poured the crystal-line wine into the glasses. "Bon appetite !", she said, giving Kunihiko a playful wink as she turned around, humming a familiar melody. Aya caught on to the melody and began humming it. "That's Keiko Matsui's 'Believer'.", Aya said. Kunihiko smiled. "Ah, yes. Keiko Matsui is a marvelous pianist. She feels the music with her heart and soul. I wish I could speak with that universal language, maybe others would understand me better.", Kunihiko said. "I understand you perfectly.", Aya said, grasping Kunihiko's right hand, unbeknownst to him. When Kunihiko saw that Aya had a hold of his hand he lowered his gaze and looked away, embarrassed. His pounding heart quickened again, "You know you love the girl. Why don't you tell her ? Even if she doesn't have the same kind of affection for you, at least get this out...Let this burning desire out...", he said. He took his left hand and patted hers. "Aya, let's drink a toast. A toast to our friendship...And to my love for you that will never die.", he said, the last part of his confession sounding like a holy vow. Aya slipped her hand free of Kunihiko's and stood up, he standing up after she did. "A toast !", she said, raising her glass. "A toast.", he said, raising an eyebrow and his glass. He said that so seductively, and he didn't even know he had. They clinked glasses, and drank. They then sat down and devoured their food. Kunihiko was getting somewhere with Aya, finally...and he wanted to take being in love nice and slow. Americans could be strange when it came to love, but he would soon figure everything out well enough.  
  
Chapter 3—Two Cultures, One Love  
  
After eating the rest of the food, Kunihiko said, "Alright. I'm stuffed. Let's take you back home." He unknowingly wiggled his eyebrows at Aya, and she laughed. "Sounds good. It's a little late, and besides I know how dangerous New York streets can be.", Aya admitted. Kunihiko stretched his right arm and placed it around Aya's waist. "Come, my sweet. Let us hence to the car.", he said. "Ah, a poet. Poetry is another one of my favorite things. You really are something else, Kunihiko.", Aya said, tittering a little.  
  
Kunihiko escorted his friend to his maroon Jaguar in the parking lot and opened the door for her. Then, he got in, turning on the car and revving up the engine. Then, he backed out and headed towards Aya's house. As they went home, there was a song on the radio that Kunihiko liked. "Do you like to listen to music ? I especially like jazz.", Kunihiko said. "Sure.", Aya said, her eyes beginning to close. She was really sleepy. She felt like she could really use a long night of rest. As Kunihiko stopped the car, Aya leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're very sweet, Kunihiko. Why didn't you tell me about your feelings earlier ? I don't think anyone else could tell, but believe me, I could, and if there's one thing I know well, it's the capacity for love, which in my mind is the most sacred of human emotions.", Aya said. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to kiss him more intimately this time. So, she did, leaving them both speechless. She got out of the car and said, "Thank you." She then walked to the door demurely. "You're welcome.", Kunihiko said, lightly touching his lips. He seemed to be almost on fire. He turned the car around and headed home.  
  
Chapter 4—Love Unending, Love Unspoken  
  
Kunihiko and Aya went on many more dates in the future. Kunihiko didn't express love in words but in actions, like giving candy to Aya, flowers, and even jewelry. Kunihiko spent most of his time working and researching, but he also liked to have fun. He made a pact with himself to change. To become like a normal person, act like a normal human male for once and quit living like a hermit. He began to feel like a normal human being, and Aya could see that. She knew that Kunihiko had a heart of gold, and that underneath the exterior which had changed (Kunihiko looked extremely handsome ever since he had started coming his hair straight and shaving his face evenly) he was a romantic soul, full of love and understanding. He was sensitive, yet tough, even though he didn't look like it.  
  
A few weeks went by and more dates took place. Aya and Kunihiko were becoming closer. Every so once in a while, Aya had a case to work on and she had to leave Kunihiko for a while. She didn't like to admit that leaving her best friend behind made her feel terrible inside. A love life like this would never work, or would it ? "A cop can't have a relationship, since he or she is gone from the house most of the time ! Besides, if you have a kid, you can't have that much maternity leave.", Aya said to herself before stopping a major drug trafficking event. She was putting herself in a dangerous situation, but she wasn't afraid. She had dealt with scum like this before and she was a tough lady. After years of being taunted as a rookie (all rookies are taunted, male or female) she became tough physically and mentally. But deep inside, the love for Kunihiko was growing, and she couldn't deny it. It was either the love that had to go, or her job, and that was really a tough decision. Besides, Kunihiko wasn't going back home. He was an official American citizen here although he was a native Japanese man.  
  
Chapter 5—Can A Marriage Work ?  
  
During "vacation", Aya was able to spend time in Kunihiko's homeland (Kunihiko requested a 2 week stay in Japan, courtesy of himself.) and Aya didn't see this coming. She was completely shocked by this kind gesture. Of course, Kunihiko was only thinking of Aya, not himself when he thought of taking a trip back to Japan. Then, the unexpected happened, Kunihiko proposed to Aya one night in his original home that was now deserted. (Good thing he didn't have to pay rent on that house, or he'd be out of luck and out of money.)  
  
Aya still couldn't believe that Kunihiko had proposed to her. She couldn't help but think of the future, and how things would be different if she decided to become even more serious about their relationship. She looked at Kunihiko, with that certain childlike innocence he had about himself. They were both like children when it came to love. What were they thinking ? Was it too late to just forget about their genuine feelings for one another ? Was this love never meant to be ? Neither one of them knew what to think about this dilemma.  
  
Chapter 6—Love Binds Us All Together  
  
After the two weeks past, Aya had realized now how long she had known Kunihiko. She had known him for 4 years now, and it seemed more like a few months. There's no way time could've passed that quickly, but when you're in love I guess time passes more quickly when you are in love. She knew all about his family (also she became more of a member to his family, and she desperately need a family to latch onto after what had happened to her mother and sister) and Kunihiko knew about Aya's family (although she was considered an orphan now, poor child.). The two had become so very close, but not intimately.  
  
As soon as they arrived home, Kunihiko wanted to talk with Aya for a while about the wedding arrangements. "Darling, we do almost everything together, can't we marry ?", Maeda said. Aya held his hands tenderly and looked at those coal black eyes that seemed to seduce her. Aya's eyes sparkled, and Kunihiko felt like he could swoon. He sighed. "I don't know what to do, Kunihiko...I so much want to marry you, but I feel a little guilty.", Aya professed. "Guilty ?", Kunihiko said placing a gentle hand on Aya's shoulder. Aya embraced him, crying. "Yes. I feel like we can't possibly get married. You, and I we're different...Yet love binds us all together. In short, we're all the same, because we were made by the same hands.", Aya said, rubbing his back and patting it, vigorously. "Tough kid...You're always the strong one.", Kunihiko muttered. He paused. "Yet, you are right about us all being bound together by the ties of love and being created by God. You're very bright.", Kunihiko said. Aya blushed. "Not very many people think that. Blondes are always stereotyped. Everyone thinks that blondes are all dumb. Just as they think all Asians are intelligent, and all blacks are stupid. That's not correct. All persons are both parts of the spectrum. If we were all like some "think" us to be...Wouldn't that be horribly boring ?", Aya said, brightening up again. She seemed to glow, she was beaming with joviality. Kunihiko felt this warm spirit and embraced her again, feeling like he was with his mother for a brief minute. "She's so caring, and so, so...Extraordinary.", Kunihiko thought. "Yes, it would be a boring world if everyone was the same.", Kunihiko said, finally answering Aya's question. There was a long moment of silence where the two just looked at one another. Aya neared Kunihiko and began to kiss him. Kunihiko pulled himself away abruptly from her passionate kisses. He answered in a drunken tone, "So, I guess that is a 'yes', am I correct ?" Aya giggled. "Indeed it is, my dear.", Aya said, kissing him on the cheek. Kunihiko's glasses began to slip and he pushed them back on his face. He playfully tickled Aya and then said, "It's late. We can make arrangements for the wedding tomorrow. I'd speculate that we will have our wedding sometime in September.", Kunihiko said. "That sounds great !", Aya said, tickling him back. He laughed, and then he yawned and stretched. They both headed to their different beds and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 7—A Marriage Can Work !  
  
In a relatively short time, the wedding was planned. Aya's "family" which happened to be Daniel and Ben showed up at the wedding in September. Besides, Daniel had always responded to RSVP messages, and promised that "if Aya was ever to get married in the future that he would be there". Kunihiko's luck was becoming better and better. He almost felt like he didn't need luck charms anymore because the luck was inside of him. It didn't take a scientific analysis to see that !  
  
The autumn leaves were falling in Central Park, and a cathedral's bells sounded. Aya's wedding was taking place. Excitement filled the air, and Maeda was a little nervous. Aya was a little apprehensive as well, but both of them seemed to be calm and cool about their wedding. Soon, Aya promenaded down the aisle and she looked heavenly. Her veil looked like a small halo encircling her golden locks. Her dress was white and embroidered with rosettes. Her skirts were a little long so she had to hold them in her velvet-gloved hands. In front of the preacher stood a handsomely groomed and dapper Kunihiko. He was dressed in the traditional Japanese wedding outfit, and no one seemed to mind that. Aya thought he looked debonair in his kimono.  
  
She continued to demurely walk down the aisle until she was arm in arm with Maeda. His glasses were a little fogged and he was beat red. She quietly giggled. "Oh, Kunihiko. You'll be fine.", she said, caressing his hand. Maeda swallowed hard and cleared his throat. The preacher began with the blessings and such. At one point in the wedding, Kunihiko sang a song, "Forevermore" from Tenchi Universe. This was totally unexpected to Aya, but she didn't know he could sing so well. He had a very melodic quality about his voice. She sighed peacefully as he joined her again, arms entwined. "That was very pretty, my beloved.", Aya said, placing her head on Maeda's shoulder momentarily. Kunihiko exhaled in peace. "T-thank you.", he stuttered. After the preacher gave the order for them to kiss, Maeda swept Aya off her feet and gave her a passionate kiss. "Wow !", Aya said, feeling a little light headed.  
  
Chapter 8—The Future is Ours to Make  
  
9 months past and Aya gave birth to a beautiful blonde-haired black- eyed girl named Felicity. Aya was now known as Aya Maeda, and she was proud to be a married woman and a mother to a beautiful girl. Kunihiko proved himself to be a gentle, but firm father. And, Aya proved to be the same as a mother. She didn't have to leave her job, and Kunihiko didn't leave his love of science. He could still have fun from time to time. During their vacations, the three of them would go back to Japan, which felt more like home to Aya because she knew more people there then she did she did in New York (how ironic).  
  
Felicity grew like a weed and she was terribly cute and sweet. She loved her mother very much, but loved her father as well. She learned Japanese at a very young age, and even taught Aya Japanese to help her with translation when they went on vacation.  
  
Felicity was a jocular child even though she was constantly interviewed (thanks to her mother being the soul survivor of "Mitochondria Eve"), little did she know that she would be a helpful asset to the NYPD in the future. She, Aya nor Kunihiko knew why that would be true in the future, but something in Aya told her that Eve wasn't dead. "Eve" was far from being dead...and one day she would rise up and have her revenge.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 29, 1999 Edited—January 9, 2003 


End file.
